Question: Consider polynomials $P(x)$ of degree at most $3$, each of whose coefficients is an element of $\{0, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9\}$. How many such polynomials satisfy $P(-1) = -9$?
$\textbf{(A) } 110 \qquad \textbf{(B) } 143 \qquad \textbf{(C) } 165 \qquad \textbf{(D) } 220 \qquad \textbf{(E) } 286$

Solution: Suppose our polynomial is equal to\[ax^3+bx^2+cx+d\]Then we are given that\[-9=b+d-a-c.\]If we let $-a=a'-9, -c=c'-9$ then we have\[9=a'+c'+b+d.\]This way all four variables are within 0 and 9. The number of solutions to this equation is simply $\binom{12}{3}=\boxed{220}$ by stars and bars.